Falling From Grace
by Nairobian Princess
Summary: She was used and abused by Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley was sick and tired of it. It took a certain slytherin to show her that she was worth it, but will he be able to protect her from all the turmoil that there relationship creates? GWBZ DMLL
1. Chapter 1

Ginny smiled as she passed the 4th year slytherin, her hand in that of her boyfriend Harry Potter's, as they passed down the corridor. She saw something spark in his eyes as his lip turned up into a lopsided grin, before flicking her hair over her shoulder and continuing on, turning her full attention on the boy of her dreams as he nuzzled her neck.

Blaise watched on in interest as the pretty young girl walked off, potter nuzzling into her neck, the pair sharing a quick yet, what seemed intimate kiss.

"earth to Zabini, come in" Said another boy waving his hand in front of his face.

"knock it off draco" Blaise laughed batting his best mate away playfully. "but tell me something. Whose potter's new squeeze?" He said gesturing down the hall. Draco looking up and smirking.

"Geez Blaise, I wouldn't of thought that that was such a hard one. Red hair… potter fan…" draco started.

"A Weasley?" Blaise asked, taking Draco's look of 'duh' as a yes he shrugged his shoulders. "Who would have figured?" He added dismissively.

"Only 99 of the school population, which obviously didn't include you" Draco laughed.

"Shut up" Blaise shot back good naturedly. Truth be told. He had never really taken notice of the Weasley girl. Well, obviously he knew of her existence, but he had paid that little attention to it that he had never really taken a good look at her. She was quite pretty, gorgeous in fact. But alas, she was a Weasley none the less. Too bad.

5 months later…

Blaise and the others were walking back from quidditch practice talking animatedly when they rounded the corner and something solid connected with his chest, sending it to the floor. On further inspection Blaise noticed it was the little Weasley.

"Im so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, I've been in such a hurry" she managed as she was on all fours collecting her things "Im really…sorry" she finished as she looked up into beautiful purple eyes, that were basically laughing at her good naturedly.

"Why don't you watch where your going next time Weasley" Draco said like she was a two year old before walking off. The rest of the team following in his wake. Save for one.

"God I hate that guy" Ginny mumbled as she resumed collecting her things.

"Yeah he can be a real jackass at times, but really he's just misunderstood. We all are…here" Blaise added as he passed her a book and helped her up.

"Er..um thanks…" Ginny said not knowing how to continue.

"Blaise. Blaise Zabini" He said introducing himself. Ginny just laughed.

"I know who you are Zabini, I'm not that ignorant." She said in a mocking tone.

"Don't mock me, I was only being nice" He said his defenses automatically coming up.

"I wasn't mocking you. I was merely stating a fact. You have a pretty big ego thinking everything revolves around you don't you?" she said her eyes dancing. Blaise was fuming. Making him glare at her. "now I'm mocking you" she said with a grin before walking off. "oh and thanks for your help." She said as she turned and flashed him a smile like she had months earlier. Making him seethe all the more.

"Bloody Weasley, thinks she knows me. She doesn't."

1 year 2 months later.

Blaise climbed upon the train to return to Hogwarts after spring break, finding himself a compartment to himself. He wanted nothing more than solitude at this point in time after enduring endless social gatherings and earning countless lashings from his father. Blaise flinched at the reminder of his still scabbing back pressed against the chair. He reached for his bag and pulled out his invisibility cloak when he heard his friends calling for him. He really just needed to be alone. Draco opened the compartment door. Took one look into the empty room and smirked knowingly.

"Like that is it? See you at school" he said and without waiting for a reply, turned and closed the door behind him. This was opened moments later by none other than the little Weasley, as she stumbled in potters arms around her waist as he nuzzled her neck.

"Close the door and pull the blind" he said without a please or thankyou but she did so anyway, as soon as she turned he seized her face in his hands as he kissed her with passion, making her give out an involuntary moan. Blaise was stunned. Potter soon had her on the opposite seat laying beneath him as they continued to kiss with a furious passion that Blaise had never seen let alone experienced. Their lips breaking for a second allowing a breath and with it, an 'I love you' to escape potters lips. Blaise watched as she smiled while Harry kissed down her neck. 'I love you too' she replied as he did so. Ginny starting to pull up his shirt.

"Gin don't" Harry said making her grin and continue. "Gin, I mean it now Stop!" he said making her halt her ministrations and give him a confused look. One that was mirrored by Blaise. 'what the hell possible reason could he have from stopping a chick from ravishing his body. Especially _that_ chick?'

"What? I don't understand" she started confused.

"Gin we've discussed this before, not in public" he said sternly

"what so its ok for you to make out with me anywhere you please but I want to take your shirt off, in a PRIVATE compartment and its no?"

"Gin stop being so stupid" He said making her turn her head looking straight towards Blaise her eyes blazing with fury, he too couldn't believe how Harry spoke to her. "making out and shit is fine, but anything else is just plain indecent if its not in the proper place. You cant go round doing stuff like that, its just plain cheap, and its this slight bit of decorum that separates us from gutter trash like Pansy Parkinson, am I right?" he asked turning her head. Making her look in his eyes and nod. Blaise couldn't believe how under the thumb this girl was.

"Good girl. Okay well I'm gonna go find Ron and Mione, you wanna come or get some rest" he asked but as soon as Ginny opened her mouth he cut her off. "you might actually want to get some rest, you look like you need it." He said before turning and leaving Ginny's mouth open at his statement as the door closed she quickly put a silencing charm on it.

"Well maybe id look better if I got more fucking sleep, but between you always hassling me wanting a root and being a gutter snipe I don't get much time, you stupid arrogant fuck!" she said before making a sound of indignation sitting on the seat again and bursting into tears, falling down and curing in a ball on the seat.

Blaise sat there with his mouth agape at her outburst, and now tears. This chick was bonkers. Bonkers for the way she just acted, bonkers for the way she let potter treat her and bonkers for letting herself cry over him. This chick was just plain bonkers. But she was beautiful.

From then on Blaise noticed Ginny Weasley. Noticed her like no one else did. He saw her changing, distancing, darkening. He saw her falling from grace.


	2. Once upon a lonley gryffindor

Ginny Weasley sat alone at the end of the Gryffindor table. Her fringe swept to the side with the rest of her hair up in a messy bun. She was gorgeous. At least she was to Blaise.

He sat two tables away and watched her, as always, with interest. It was Saturday so she was in her comfortable wear, consisting of a simple denim mini and a white wife beater with some rock logo across the front of it. Flip flops cladding her feet. Blaise grinned to himself as she wrote something, before quickly scrawling it up and writing something else. Just as the golden trio entered.

Harry walked over towards Ginny placing a kiss on her cheek making the girl roll her eyes. So now he wanted public displays of affection? Bit late buddy.

"Harry don't im busy." She said pulling her head away and trying to concentrate on her lyrics. Ginny had been writing songs for a while now, her taste ever changing, as was she. She could sing beautifully and if anyone ever listened they'd realize that. But no one did.

"With what? writing in that book? Your always doing that! You don't spend anytime with me anymore." Harry complained. Ginny's eyes narrowed. Not realizing the whole hall was listening to their conversation.

"Well excuse me if I'm busy, when you finally find a second to spare after your golden trio time, quidditch, schooling, wizard chess, and any other person in this whole frickin castle who isn't me!" She said her voice raising and tone hardening the entire time. "Do you actually expect me to drop everything I'm doing, to spend time with you, when you cant or wont, do the same?" She said in an exasperated tone. Harry just stood there stunned looking at her with big emerald eyes. "well?" she asked impatiently. Raising an eyebrow. The whole school silent and on the edge of their seats to witness the display. Even the teachers were quiet.

"well yeah I guess." Harry finally managed to mumble. Blaise could see the heartache cross her face from two tables away.

"Well I feel sorry for you, because your wrong. Very wrong." She said angrily grabbing her things, including the book and starting to walk away.

"What? Gin. You know I have priorities I have to serve." Harry said making her turn.

"Yeah priorities, sure I understand priorities, saving the world is a prority, but with you everything is a priority BESIDES ME! And I'm not hanging around so you can throw your scraps of time at me when your feeling ancy! You make me feel like a piece of shit you know that! You treat me like crap! You never spend any time with me, you never tell me I'm pretty anymore, you don't take any interest in anything I do! Even Malfoy treats pansy better than that, and she's a tramp! What possible reason do I have to stay around?" She said her eyes blazing, tears of frustration finally starting to roll down her face. Her comment about pansy issuing a squeal of indignation from the girl and a laugh from the rest of the group. Blaise watched as realization of where this was all taking place dawned on Ginny, with the slytherins cackling. The blush rising in her cheeks.

"Goodbye Harry" She said before turning and once again starting to walk off.

"But I love you" Harry called.

"You only love yourself." She shot back savagely without turning.

"You should have smacked him one little weasel" Draco drawled as she approached their table on the way to the door. Making her smile, her eyes moving to Blaise who tried to give her a comforting smile. Pansy sneered at her as she walked past earning her a smack in the face with Ginny's song book. Resulting in a wail of pain from the girl, a burst of laughter from the slytherins and other students and a sigh of relief from Ginny as she released some stress.

Ginny ran all the way to her room and locked the door running into the bathroom, turning on the shower and sinking down to the ground letting the water run over her.

It was time for her to step out of the shadows. Harry's shadow. And embrace her life and herself.


	3. Scarlett woman

Blaise watched as Ginny smacked Pansy square in the face with a large book she had. Making the other girls nose bleed. Draco immediately burst into laughter, and no matter how much Blaise tried he couldn't stop his lips from quirking up and the laughter escaping his mouth. Pretty soon the whole hall was laughing.

"Good work potter, managed to screw up something that should be completely natural" Draco laughed.

"Oh and whats that?" Harry sneered. Ron and Hermione behind him.

" Treating that woman like they all should be" Blaise said simply.

"Oh and how's that hey? like your sex slave?" Ron cut in. Blaise and Draco both snorted in indignation.

"Lucky you granger, not only is he blind but now he's sexist, got a lot to look forward to when he finally clues on." Draco laughed making Hermione blush and turn away.

"No she wouldn't be treated like a sex slave, she'd be treated like the goddess she is, but I would gladly be HER slave" Blaise said smirking when he saw the anger rise in potter and weasley's faces.

"Don't you dare touch her" Harry said threateningly.

"Not that its your choice, She's not with you anymore, she can do whatever and whoever she likes" Draco smirked. Knowing it was the right way to get under their skin.

"And you weasley, some brother you are letting this prick treat her like a piece of shit, guess you'd do anything to be 'Harry potter's' friend, including sacrificing your own sisters happiness." Blaise said making Draco turn to him interested. He'd file that one for later.

"I would not" Ron said indignantly.

"too late weasley. You already have" Blaise said. The realization crossing the red heads features as well as the bookworms it appeared, as her hand moved to cover her mouth.

"I wouldn't blame the little weasel for never speaking to any of you again." Draco said before he and Blaise walked off.

"So what's going on Blaise?" Draco asked from where they were seated in the empty common room. Blaise draped over one of the three seater's his forearm covering his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked without uncovering his face. Draco turned his head and glared.

"Don't fuck with me Blaise, I know you better than that. What's your fascination with the little weasel" Draco said. "and I don't mean just today, I've seen you watching her the past couple of years" he added making Blaise sigh.

"She just… interests me is all." He said.

"Interests? Interests… so it has nothing to do with the fact that she's bloody gorgeous" Draco laughed.

"What? No, well obviously I don't mind and I don't disagree, its just…I haven't been watching her in a pervy way or anything. I just take notice of her, I see her, see how potter treats… treated her, and how she put up with it. How she's always writing in that book of hers, how her image has changed, how she's changed and moved away from her Gryffindor friends. I'm pretty sure she hangs out with some ravenclaws actually." Blaise said. "which would fit cause she is smart…" he started again.

"Okay, okay I get it, she interests you" Draco laughed. "maybe now she's not with potter you'll have the chance to do something about it."

"yeah maybe" Blaise said solemnly. "well I'm going for a kip see you later" he said before exiting through a portrait and into his private chambers. Blaise lay down upon his bed and contemplated his best friends words. 'the chance to do something about it' he smiled to himself as he rolled onto his side. "I think I just might" he said to himself before drifting off to sleep.

Ginny awoke from her slumber to the sound of her roommates chatter. Her drapes drawn she basked in the fact that they thought she was still asleep.

"Honestly though. He's Harry Potter! The worlds saviour. What wouldn't you do to be with him and keep him happy." Said Krista Jordan the little sister of Lee Jordan. They used to be friends, before Ginny realized what an air head she was.

"Well now you can go and find out cant you, he's free to be taken, I surely don't want him" Ginny said as she got up and picked her clothes for dinner. The other girls just gawked at her before running out of the room. Ginny laughing to herself.

She pulled on her low cut skin tight jeans. They were brand new and she had been itching to wear them but Harry would probably have a coronary. Lucky she didn't have to worry about him anymore she thought as she smiled to herself. Zipping up her just past the knee, black spike heeled boots over her jeans and putting on a tight and thin black cashmere off the shoulders sweater. She smiled at her reflection putting on black eyeliner, just like she'd always wanted but Harry never allowed. She combed her hair thinking to herself about the many things she was never allowed to do because Harry didn't like it. God she was so under the thumb. WAS being the operative word that brought a smile to her face as she pulled her hair up into a twist clip, her fringe framing her face.

"well here goes nothing" she breathed before moving on with her life.

Blaise smiled as he made his way up the steps from the dungeon. So lost in his thoughts about how he was going to speak to Ginny he didn't even see the other person coming down the stairs from the next floor up and they collided in the main entrance, the smaller girl falling as Blaise bumped into her from behind. Blaise instinctively reaching out to catch her, one arm catching her around the waist and the other across her chest as she fell toward the floor. He pulled her back into his own body.

"I'm so sorry are you okay" Blaise started, before he realized from the gorgeous red hair whose body was pulled tight against his and where exactly his hand was when he, at the sight of her instinctively clutched her closer, and received a gasp, a blush rising to her cheeks. "Oh god, I'm so sorry" Blaise said releasing her. Missing her warmth as she turned and finally registered who it was that saved her from the same accident he had caused, and then proceeded to have his hands all over her, consciously or not.

"Um" she said uncomfortably before smiling "thanks"

"You look beautiful" He said looking at her from top to bottom. A thing that made Ginny flutter inside as she blushed under his gorgeous purple gaze. "even when you blush" he added making her go redder and for Blaise to laugh at her good naturedly.

"Um, I guess I should be going" Ginny managed to mumble. Before turning to leave.

"Ginny" Blaise called. The use of her name from his lips (which sounded so perfect) made her stop. Blaise coming up from behind her. "there's no need to be embarrassed. Not around me, not around anyone. Your beautiful, everyone can see it. Your smart, everyone knows it. And your better than potter deserves, you showed everyone that this morning. You should be the most confident person around. Because everyone's going to be after you, wanting you." He said over her shoulder. "I know I do" he whispered huskily into her ear making her shudder with involuntary delight making Blaise smile. "ever since you smiled at me in the hall a few years back." He said before turning her.

"Blaise I.." she started but stopped at his look of delight. "what?" she asked before she could help herself.

"You called me Blaise." He said with a smile. Making her grin.

"well that is your name, is it not?" she asked raising her eyebrow. "what would you like me to call you?" she said mockingly her grin widening. Blaise smirked at her.

"anything you want beautiful" he said making only a slight blush creep to her cheeks. She had heeded his advice about confidence already! 'I'll fix that' he thought. Before leaning into her ear. "That is, as long as its in the heat of passion" he added licking at her earlobe and blowing on it, smiling before he even pulled away as he saw the blush creep all the way from her neck.

"Now I'll say goodbye, this is yours" he said handing her the book she dropped, before leaning in and catching her lips in a quick but searing kiss. "That is mine." He said before sighing at her beauty. "damn your gorgeous" he said before walking inside. Ginny starting after him.

Blaise made his way over to the slytherin table and sat down a happy man. Malfoy quirked his brown inquisitively but his unvoiced questions were answered a moment later when a gorgeous and slightly flushed Ginny weasley entered. Looking over at Blaise as she passed, he grinned and winked at her making her blush again and sit at the very end of the Gryffindor table.

"Decided to heed my advice about seizing your opportunity hey?" Draco asked. A grin from Blaise as he watched the girl answered his question. "You didn't try and seduce the little weasley did you?" he added.

"I didn't _try_ anything. I'm a man of action Draco" Blaise replied watching as Ginny jumped when the trio approached her. The difference of his eyes turning from jest to glare made Draco turn and watch on also.

"Ginny I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you, I've just been busy. Please don't throw away everything we have" Harry said looking at her. He did truly look sorry. But whether it was because of his treatment of her, or whether he didn't like the fact he no longer had her to treat like shit, she wasn't sure. And she didn't particularly care. Ginny stood and turned. "Tell someone who cares Harry." She said before starting to walk away. Her back being turned she didn't see the angered look cover his features. But the boys did. She just waved at her friends in ravenclaw as she approached their table next slytherin.

Harry reached out and grabbed her wrist spinning her around.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you" He said threateningly. Now Ginny saw his eyes, and it scared her. Harry's grip tightening around wrist.

"Harry get your hands off me" Ginny said in the strongest voice she could muster.

"No not until you listen to me, hear my side of the story" He said urgently. She looked around. The twins weren't at dinner tonight. Obviously off concocting something. Ron and Hermione left after Ginny walked away. No one was paying attention.

"Harry, Harry your hurting me" Ginny pleaded. Now starting to think he'd actually break her wrist.

"Let her go potter" Blaise all but growled sending shivers down Ginny's neck. She was saved.

"Stay out of this you snakes." Harry seethed.

"You know potty as much as we'd love to, Blaise here is a prefect and I'm the Head Boy, so it gives me great pleasure to inform you that if you don't let the little weasley go, we'll beat the living shit out of you" Draco said with a smirk making Harry scowl and throw down Ginny's hand, she instantly stepped back, eager to get away from Harry and back against Blaise who put an arm around her waist.

"She's not worth it anyway" Harry said spitefully. Blaise felt Ginny tense, stung by the words.

"If she's so not worth it potter, then why are you so worked up and eager to win her back." Blaise shot back smoothly, running his finger in tiny circles on her belly, to comfort her and reassure her that she definitely was worth everything. "I think its more that _your_ not worth it potter. Not worth her time and effort and certainly not worth ours." Blaise said. " lets go drake." He added before his mate nodded and started to walk off.

"oh and by the way potter" Draco called back making the boy turn. "Two weeks detention for man handling a girl…with professor snape, ill let him know for you"

Blaise laughed at that.

"Fuck you Malfoy." Harry said making him laugh also.

"Make it three potty" Draco added as they left.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Ginny rubbing her throbbing wrist.

"Does it still hurt?" Blaise asked looking at her inquiringly. Ginny just nodded.

"He's strong, and your only little. If he was squeezing hard enough, he could have broken something." He added. Ginny just raised her eyebrow.

"he was squeezing so hard I thought my arm was going to break in two, but I don't think I felt my bone break." She said simply.

"well you wouldn't" Draco said making Ginny glare at him. "I'm not belittling you weasley so save your temper for golden trio." Draco said in an annoyed voice. Making her close her mouth.

"what he was trying to say is, your wrist is made up of seven small bones, and he might not have broken any but he may have crushed one." Blaise explained. Resulting in an 'oh' and a 'sorry Malfoy'.

"My name is Draco, little weasel" he said making her grin.

"And my name is Ginny, _Draco_" she shot back sarcastically.

"I know" was all he said with a smirk, making her roll her eyes.

"God your so infuriating" Ginny said with a huff.

Before Blaise opened up a door and held it open for her. Making her mouth open as she stared around his private dorms. They were beautiful. Everything was either black, silver or red. The red being what shocked Ginny. There was a lovely black lounge suite with red and silver pillows. A black coffee table with silver legs and a red runner. A red and black rug. And hangings of various shapes and sizes. Ginny found her feet carrying her though the 'mini apartment' seeing the bathroom off to the side (the door was opened).

"want to see my room don't you" Blaise whispered in her ear as he came up behind her, sending shivers down her spine. Without waiting for an answer he opened the door immediately next to the bathroom, making Ginny. 'wow' quietly and Blaise to smile.

A huge king size four poster, make of black oak, with a red and silver embroided silk doona sat in the middle of the room" black short plush carpet was beneath her feet. And a lovely view of the willow and lake were seen through his window.

"Its beautiful" Ginny breathed. Blaise came up from behind her and put his arms around her.

"No your beautiful. But if you like it so much your welcome to share it with me" he said running circles over her belly again making her sigh.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you do everything today? You've never taken any notice before today. You don't even know me" She said turning around, Blaise letting his arms slacken as she turned but pulling her to him the second she faced him.

"Now that my little beauty is where you are wrong." He said taking one arm from behind her back to stroke her face tenderly. "I may not know the day to day things about you, like your favourite colour, or food, or how you learnt to ride a broom. But there's plenty of time to learn those things." He said looking down at her. "But I do know you more than anyone else, in a different way."

"How?" she asked quietly. Looking up into beautiful purple eyes that made her melt.

"Ive seen you. I see you. Your beauty, your brains. I hear you, your anger and pain, your tears, and your gorgeous voice." He said hearing a small intake of breath. "I saw how badly you've been treated, and I wanted to do something to get you away, but until you were ready to do it, no one would have been able to make you see sense. That much I know about you. Your stubborn." He said making her laugh as a small tear ran down her cheek. Blaise wiping it away.

"nobody has ever bothered to listen to me sing, let along tell me it was nice. Nobody cared or noticed that I was changing, that I had changed, I went from so eager to please everyone, to eager to please myself, but nobody else was. Nobody has ever seen me for me.

"Until now." Blaise said making her look up into his eyes. "now you have me"

"I have you" she repeated looking at him enquiringly.

"yes you do" He said cupping her cheek and kissing her softly and sweetly, before he felt her arm move up to wrap around his neck and pull him to her. Before seething and pulling away. Now cradling her injured wrist that she had forgotten about and wrapped around Blaise.

"It still hurts" Ginny said softly.

"So let zabini take a look." Draco said finally from the doorway making the ginny jump and move straight into Blaise making him grin, draco to raise his brow and smirk and ginny to blush.

"You scared me, sorry if im still a little jumpy after being mauled by that bastard." She said trying cover her embarrassment. Draco nodded.

"so you were about to show Blaise something of yours" he said cheekily making Blaise smirk knowing he was taunting her.

"What?" she asked flustered. Looking at Blaise unsurely like it was all a joke. Blaise squeezed her to him comfortingly.

"I meant your wrist you genius. Let Blaise take a look." Draco added making he blush a deep crimson and Blaise to chuckle against her.

"Don't let him embarrass you" Blaise told her sweetly before taking her uninjured hand and leading her over to the bed sitting her down and taking out his wand. Ginny watched in interest at what he was doing.

"whats that for?" she asked but her eyes fluttered as all pain left her body. "pain removal charm?" she asked making him grin and nod. Draco just smirked at the pair.

"and this will check if you've got any broken bones" he explained before administering another spell. "It takes a minute, if it turns green its broken if its red its ok."

"its sort of green." Ginny said looking down at her wrist. Draco coming over to examine it with his own eyes.

"fracture?" he asked looking at Blaise, Ginny doing the same, seeing him nod his head.

"This is going to heal the fracture, you'll feel a sting." Blaise said murmuring the curse to repair to broken bone. He looked into her eyes and watched as she bit her lip a little.

"you ok?" he asked sweetly making her smile.

"Im fine" she said honestly.

"good. Now this one will take away the bruising." Blaise started as he lifted his wand.

"Leave it" Ginny said simply.

"what?" he asked confused. Looking between her and draco.

"leave it please" she said looking into his eyes. "I want to remember this, if only for a while." She said softly. Draco nodded.

"I guess if you leave it, everyone's going to see it." Blaise said thinking she'd shy away.

"Good" she said startling both slytherins. "They can all see what a prick he is instead of the perfect potter they have in their fantasies." The two boys smirking at this. "besides, wasn't it you who said I have nothing to be embarrassed about?" she added raising her eyebrow.

"You love to mock me" Blaise pouted.

"cause you make it so easy" Ginny pointed out.

"that's true" draco added making Blaise scowl and Ginny to giggle. "well I must be off, things to see and people to do, you know" draco said with a sly grin as he stood.

"yeah see ya mate" Blaise said.

"bye little weasel" draco said with a grin.

"bye bye ferret" she replied wiping the grin off his face and making Blaise chuckle before he turned on his heel and walked out of a portrait in the side of the bedroom. Loud laughing could be heard in the moments the portrait was open.

"Where does that door go?" Ginny asked as she turned her head finding him now on the bed beside her. Making her swallow at his proximity, given their whereabouts.

"the Slytherin common room." Blaise said simply. "now lets rewind 10 minutes to before your wrist started to hurt again. Where were we exactly" he whispered leaning his head in. Ginny froze as his lips came closer and closer.

"Blaise, I don't know" she whispered pulling back slightly. Making him look deep into her eyes. "I'm so confused right now." She added making him cup her face.

"Ginny, I swear on my mothers grave I'd never hurt you" he said, his intense purple eyes boring into hers, begging her to believe him.

"I believe you" she whispered looking into his eyes.

"So will you let me help you uncomplicated your thoughts?" he said still holding her gaze. The girl nodding.

"Do you still love harry?"

"no…not for a while"

"Why did you stay with him?"  
"because I guess I thought it would get better"

"Do you want to be with him ever again?"

"no" Ginny said. A tear running down her cheek.

"Do you want someone to take care of you?" Blaise asked wiping her tears.

"yes"

"to hold you"

"yes"

"to pay attention, to you and listen to you, and tell you how gorgeous you are?" he asked stoking her cheek. Ginny nodding her head.

"yes" she chocked out.

"and you deserve someone who can give you all those things, who not only wants to, but would be honoured to be the one to make you happy" Blaise said sweetly, making Ginny burst into tears. Blaise pulling her onto his lap and enveloping her in a warm and tight embrace, just holding her, brushing hair from her face and holding onto her warm and wet cheek.

"look. I know this is so much to take in. you just finish one relationship and here I am proposing another, and we barely know each other, and you probably aren't sure whether to trust me. But if you let me. I'll prove to you, that all I want is you." He said kissing her forehead. "what you had with potter is your past, I want to be apart of your future"

Ginny looked up. Her eyes looking deep into his.

"okay" she said softly.

"what?" Blaise asked stroking her head.

"Okay" she said a little louder. Making him grin. "we'll give it a try"

"really?" he asked happily making her smile and nod. "you wont regret it" he said kissing her head again.

"one request" she said making his give her a look that said 'anything' "can we take it slow, get to know each other?"

"Fine with me beautiful, as long as I have you. I'd wait till the end of time just to know I'd get a moment with you." He said sweetly making her smile. Before she stroked his hair, running her hand down his neck and pulling him down to her. He kissed her softly, giving her what she asked for. Time. Letting her set the pace making her smile before kissing him back stronger. Now Blaise grinned.

"couldn't hold out huh, am I that irresistible" he asked pulling away from her.

"if that's what you need to believe before you kiss me again, then yes, your totally irresistible" she said making him smirk.

"Cheeky very cheeky." He said before leaning and kissing her lips shortly. Ginny could feel the heat rising in her body. Blaise Zabini, one of the hottest boys in the school, was now her boyfriend! And leaning back onto the bed and scooting back, one leg raised for comfort. She surveyed him as Blaise stood, making it a lot easier. Broad shoulders and sculpted body from quidditch, she could almost imagine the rippling biceps and abs beneath his sweater, and remembering back to this evening when he's had her pressed against him she was sure she had felt them too! His black hair in tight little curls natural to his Spanish ancestry. Slightly olive skin, beautiful white teeth and those eyes! His purple eyes were now almost black as he looked at her lustfully. It now appeared, he was doing the same thing she was, checking out his new girlfriend. Ginny grinned.

"Like what you see Zabini?" She asked confidently, making him grin. Before crawling on the bed over her. Looking at her adoringly.

"I cant even begin to put it into words, how beautiful you are." He said brushing a strand from her face and kissing her cheek. "but I take great comfort in knowing, ill have both plenty of time to show you, and explore you" he said slowly running a finger down her cheek, neck, over her breast, to her ribs where she giggled, making him grin, to her belly where he drew circles (an action which was becoming so familiar to her already) before he moved round to her outer thigh, and then finally around to caress her bum.

"have I told you how much I like these jeans" he said rubbing his nose against hers affectionately. Making Ginny grin.

"no but considering it's the first time I've worn them, I'll forgive you." she said laughing making Blaise laugh also. Blaise lent down and kissed her, once again waiting for her to set the pace. It wasn't long before her hands were roaming his body. His shoulders, his chest, his back, his hair and to her utter delight (he giggled when she did so) she grabbed his bottom. They pulled apart gasping for air, Ginny's eyes shining.

"Its late. I think I should walk you back to your common room, or else were not going to get up for classes in the morning. Which means I wont get to see you before classes, which means ill be very depressed." He said as he stood. Making Ginny laugh.

"Really?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she held out her arms for him to help her up.

Blaise just nodded solemnly, before grinning wickedly.

"unless you'd like to stay the night?" he added making her laugh and walk off. "hey, you don't have to act like it's the most ridiculous thing you've heard." He scoffed.

"but it is" she called back as she stepped out of the portrait. "so are you walking me or not?" she added with a grin. Making him grin also before taking off after his girl.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Ginny said once they reached the portrait hole.

"goodnight beautiful. Sweet dreams." He said kissing her forehead, each of her eyelids and finally her lips.

"bye" Ginny whispered before entering the portrait. Blaise turning before running and punching the air.

"yes!" he cheered, before taking off at a run, the happiest boy in hogwarts.

Ginny furrowed her brows as the sunlight filtered through her drapes and across her face, before smiling as realisation of the night before came flooding back to her. She pulled the covers up over her head before squealing in delight, and throwing the covers off. She showered quickly using her new body wash which smelt like musk sticks, before dressing in a pair of tight and low cut black jeans with a black boob tube, flats and a studded punk belt, leaving her hair down in gorgeous waves. She lined her eyes with black eyeliner and black wrist cuffs. She looked hot! Ginny grinned at her reflection before taking off down the stairs and out of the portrait hole before any of the others could stop her. She had to see Luna. She'd missed her at dinner with the whole harry thing, and then with Blaise, she was too busy being confused to talk. But now, now she needed her best friend.


	4. Getting to know you

Ginny practically ran to the hall, halting when she reached the doors to push it open

Ginny practically ran to the hall, halting when she reached the doors to push it open. There were little to no students, but ¾ of the present students were from ravenclaw, Luna included. Luna smiled when she saw her friend enter.

"Hey, thought you'd forgot about us" she called from where she was seated with Gabriel and Terry. The two boys smiling good naturedly at Luna's words. Ginny smiled in apology.

"Now don't be like that Luna you know I love you guys" she said as she made her way over, seating herself on the slytherin table feet on the bench facing her friends, who grinned.

"Yeah we know, its getting you to stop that's the trouble." Terry said making them all laugh.

"Yeah well after last night, I don't know if your going to have that much trouble disowning me." Ginny said unsurely. The others raising their eyebrows.

"Gin, potters a jerk, who'd blame you for dumping his sorry ass?" Gabe said supportively. The others nodding their heads.

"yeah, infact, we've been kinda hinting at it for a few months now." Luna added making Ginny smile.

"thanks you guys, I really appreciate it. Only, that's not what I was talking about." Ginny said smiling hopefully.

"so what's the thing that's got you so freaked out that we'll dump you?" terry asked moving around so he was sitting on the ravenclaw table opposite Ginny. Luna and gabe on the seat beside him.

"Well I kinda already have another boyfriend" Ginny said turning her head and biting her lip. Her face blushing at her friends comments of:

"woohoo fast mover there gin"

"he must be hot to have gotten you so fast"

"what house is he from"

"he's hot right?"

"and I thought I was a fast mover, I a least give the night. I'm proud."

"what would your mother say? Your turning into a scarlet woman"

At this point they all burst out laughing at the Molly Weasley terminology.

"No seriously gin, whose the dude?" Gabriel asked making the others hush their giggles, albeit weakly. Ginny closed her eyes and prayed to god they wouldn't hate her.

"Blaise Zabini" she said softly.

"Who?" Terry asked.

"Blaise Zabini" Ginny repeated louder. This time they heard.

"Blaise Zabini, wait he's in slytherin right" Terry asked making Ginny open her eyes to see the contemplative faces of her friends. Ginny just nodded. Before luna let out a huge gasp.

"He's that absolutely gorgeous Adonis of a man, that's friends with Malfoy isn't he?" she asked excitedly. Ginny beamed and nodded. Before luna squealed with excitement.

"Oh my god! You landed like, the hottest guy in school, good job babe! I'm so proud!" Luna said hugging her friend.

"ahem, two very attractive and gorgeous adonis' of guys that just happen to be single at this current moment sitting over here, lacking attention." Gabe cut in long winded-ly and using bad English. Making the girls turn and see the two boys nodding their heads.

"Aww boys, but no offence, we know you too well to date you." Luna said simply. Ginny nodding in agreement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Terry asked confused.

"your like family, no interbreeding will be going on, its best you go find mates elsewhere okay cavemen?" Ginny asked slowly making both guys grin.

Terry picking up a ladle like a club and moving over. Ginny quickly transforming it into a 'mystifying music maker'. An object shaped like a mini pensive the size of a plate, had been released in the past year by Fred and George and marketed internationally. It had been a huge hit.

"Hey a music maker" Gabe said stealing it away from terry and running his finger around the inside while thinking of a song. Grinspoons 'ready 1' started to play.

Ginny standing on the bench and gesturing for luna to join her as the pair started to dance. The occupants of the hall turning to face them, as were the students who started to steadily drift in for breakfast. Ginny turning and dancing on the table top turning around arms in the air hair flaring around as Blaise and draco entered. The pair raising their eyebrows, Ginny just grinning and continuing to dance around kicking a glass of orange juice at pansy who just told 'the filthy help' to get of the table, saturating the girl and making Ginny laugh jumping down a step to continue dancing with luna, as Blaise came over and stood in front of her looking up at her, head slightly tilted like a puppy, a smirk on his face. Ginny swinging her exposed hips and midrift in his face cheekily making him grin and grab her round the legs, Ginny squealing out in delight at his antics before he brought her down ever so slowly over his own body making her grin when they were face to face, Blaise still holding her a good foot and a half off the floor with ease.

"hi!" Ginny said innocently. Making Blaise grin and give her a quick kiss before setting her on the ground and sitting.

"you may continue" he said gesturing extravagantly with his hand. Making her laugh.

"oh may I just?" Ginny asked good naturedly. Blaise nodding as Ginny laughed again and pulled Luna down to dance with her. Blaise turning his head and seeing Draco's full attention devoted onto Luna making him laugh.

Draco watched as the dusty blond rolled her body and grinded her hips to the punk song like it was RnB. Her hair flying around as the girls spun, and a carefree smile was plastered on her face as they laughed. Looney Lovegood never looked so good.

"I'm gonna kill you, you filthy little cow" A saturated pansy screamed as she made a beeline for Ginny, when SMACK she was stopped dead in her tracks, and hit the floor nose once again bleeding, as Luna dropped her with ease.

"Back off piggy" she said threateningly. The boys from both tables laughing. Draco realising he was wrong, now she looked even better.

"Aww Luna, I could have done that" Ginny protested pouting.

"But I didn't want you to break a nail or anything princess" Luna replied good naturedly squeezing Ginny's cheek making her laugh and push her into Gabe.

"Well one of us needs to exert some oestrogen; god knows all yours must have been used up on your boobs" Ginny said as she used both her hands to pat Luna on her well endowed chest, resulting in a laugh from Luna as she swatted Ginny away, and pure excitement from the boys.

The next few weeks went by uneventfully, Ginny and Blaise spending quiet time together getting to know each other. Draco always accompanying them whenever Luna was about. A fact that did not fail to catch the attention of both Ginny and Blaise.

It was on a Friday afternoon, Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table working on a new song when Harry and Ron found her.

"Ginny, what's going on?" Harry asked announcing their presence. Making Ginny sigh. She had so far managed to avoid them as much as possible, but it seemed her luck had run out.

"Excuse me?" She asked turning around in her seat to look at them.

"You know what I mean, Zabini!" Harry said getting angry.

Ginny just sat there with her eyebrows raised glaring at Harry, refusing to answer him.

"What Harry was trying to say is, We've noticed you've been missing a lot lately, and then we've been hearing that you've been seen with Zabini, we were just wondering whats going on is all." Ron said trying to clear the air.

"We'll thanks for clearing that up in a decent manner Ron, your friend here seems to have forgotten his anti- asshole tablets today." Ginny said glaring at Harry.

"What? What the hell is your problem gin?" Harry said fuming.

"My problem? YOU are my problem Potter! Just because you saved the wizarding world doesn't mean you have to be involved in everyone's business!" Ginny said as she stood poking him in the chest.

"You are my business!" Harry yelled back. Now the whole hall was watching.

"No I WAS you business, you Fucked UP! And now I'm someone else's" Ginny yelled. Ron grabbing Ginny to restrain her.

"So it's true." Ron said to her, as Harry glared at her.

"Yes its true. I admit it. I've started to date Blaise! Happy? You've once again gotten what you wanted out of me, now you can go back to ignoring me and leaving me out." She said to Ron as she fought her way out of his grip.

"Ginny, you don't honestly feel like that do you? I'm your brother of course I care about you" he said trying to reach out to her.

"Just not as much as the 'golden trio' right?" She seethed.

"That's not true Gin" Ron said sadly looking at his sister.

"If that's not true, then why did you just sit by and let him treat me like utter shit Ron? Your supposed to be my brother! Your supposed to protect me! And what did you do? Sit aside and let him continually try and have his way with me!" She screamed, before turning and starting to walk off.

"Ginny I'm sorry" Ron called after her.

"Sometimes, sorry isnt good enough" She said as she walked off. Running into Draco and Blaise as they entered the Hall.

"Hey Gin-" Blaise got in before she pushed past them and continued on her way. Blaise looking after her in confusion, while Draco, seeing the source of the problem, tapped him on the shoulder. Blaise sending them the most deadly glare he could muster, before turning and chasing after his girl.

"Gin, Ginny wait" Blaise called making her stop where she was and just scream. Before tears of pure frustration fell down her face. Blaise walking over to her and rubbing her back. Ginny turning at his touch and let him pull her into an embrace.

"I'm just so tired of all this shit Blaise" she said softly.

"I know babe. I know" he said stroking her head, and kissing her hair.

Ginny smiled at the sleeping boy before her. It had been an exhausting day for him. Double potions followed by double DADA and then Divination followed by Quidditch practice right after dinner. But still, he had insisted on Ginny coming with him to his dorm so they could study together. A shower and 20 minutes later, Blaise lay asleep on his bed wearing only his Italian silk boxers, surrounded by pieces of parchment and books. Ginny silently removed all the junk off his bed before getting out her music book, not ready to leave him yet. She sat thinking as she added lyrics to her latest songs, about the last few weeks. It had definitely been a change for her. She had changed. She no longer cared what people thought about her, she was her own person. A person who no longer cared about anything to do with Harry Potter. Except her music. Quite a few of her new songs referred to him. Like 'everything I'm not' and 'when it all falls apart'. But that was by the by. Ginny sighed putting down her book, looking over at Blaise. He was really growing on her. Especially without a shirt! Nobody could deny that he was gorgeous. She scooted down on the bed so she was laying next to him, propping her head on her elbow, letting her eyes run from his jet black hair, down his perfect face and over his chiselled chest and abs, which had been developed from years of quidditch training. Before stopping on his boxer shorts. 'I wonder what is beneath those' she thought to herself before giggling. Catching herself as Blaise started to stir. Ginny hushed him back to sleep, stoking his hair and face. Blaise turning to the touch and enveloping her in his arms, cuddling into her and resting his head on her chest. Ginny closed her eyes at the contact, still not completely used to such shows of affection. Harry had only hugged her when he wanted something – not just because he wanted too. Blaise was always hugging her and giving her kisses, but not too publicly yet. It was nobody's business but theirs, and with the exclusion of a few friends either side. That's how it stayed. Ginny started to gently pull away from Blaise, but he just tightened his embrace, making her sigh and get comfortable. It was obvious she wasn't going anywhere tonight.

Blaise stirred as sunlight started to filter through his curtains. He tried to get more comfortable snuggling his head into his pillow, eliciting a moan from it. His eyes snapping open at the noise, finding a beautiful girl asleep upon his bed. Ginny continued to sleep soundly after Blaise awoke; he just lay there watching her. Her hair was fanned out beautifully on the pillow, and the sun danced across her features, giving her an ethereal glow, making him smile. He leant in and kissed her softly on her jaw, watching as she softly stirred.

"Morning beautiful" he said sweetly making her smile before turning her back on him an snuggling into the doona. "Oh like that is it?" he asked getting a nod as she snuggled down into the bed. "Don't you want to get up and greet the day?" he said sarcastically. Making her give a laugh even through her sleepy daze.

"More sleep" she whined. Making him grin.

"Ginny weasley are you a sloth? I cant date a sloth you know its not good for my image" he said good naturedly.

"No she's not a sloth, she's a Weasel, aren't you?" Came the voice of Draco Malfoy as he entered through the portrait hole. Making Ginny sit up confused.

"Wha?" she said as her eyes started to clear. "Oh its you…the ferret" she added wiping the smile off his face.

"Well well well, what do we have here little weasel? Someone had a sleep over?" He said smiling at Blaise as he stirred his girlfriend. "Or someone had something a little more perhaps?" he finished.

"Oh no! we did not have a little more of anything" Ginny said standing up, making draco smile with victory as Ginny made across the room in his direction. "We had a lot more, A LOT, and it was great." Ginny said seductively as she passed him and entered the bathroom. Having to stifle her laughter once on the otherside as she pressed her ear to the door.

"You boned her? You really boned her?" Came Draco's voice.

"Sssh! Drake, NO I didn't BONE her as you put it. I fell asleep when we were studying and she obviously did too." Blaise said honestly. "She was just teasing you"

"And obviously it worked" Ginny said coming out of the bathroom. "Why ferret I didn't know you cared about Blaise _like that!_" she added making Blaise burst out laughing and Draco to turn a deep crimson. "I MADE YOU BLUSH" Ginny screamed with delight, before hiding behind Blaise at the sight of Draco, wrapping her arms around his smooth stomach and then running them up his abs and chest, smiling into his back as she felt his smooth skin. Her hands travelling over his arms and down his back to rest either side of her face as she placed a soft kiss there.

"Ok Draco, you need to go now" Blaise said in a way Draco knew meant get out. Draco just quirking his eyebrows, a smirk playing on his lips as he exited the room. Blaise quickly turning around and sweeping her up in his arms. "What are you up to miss weasley?"

"Cant a girl greet the morning?" she said sweetly using his words from earlier making him grin as he put her back down.

"Yes she can. But I think that she should also give her boyfriend a proper greeting" he said as he backed her to the bed. Ginny quirking her brow as she sat down upon it, sliding back on the bed, welcoming the new found affection she had in Blaise and kissing him hungrily. Loving the fact he didn't push her away, but pulled her closer. Blaise working on the buttons of her blouse, punch drunk by her kisses. They were so intense! No one had ever kissed him the way she did. There was such fire and passion behind them, and then on the other end of the scale, she could be soft and seductive, almost teasing. Ginny gasped as Blaise's hand found her breast, and he worked it with expertise, making her hips buck into his own, and Blaise to growl in the back of his throat. Ginny didn't think she had heard anything sexier in her life, moving her hands down to his bum and pulling his pelvis down against her own, feeling his arousal. Ginny felt a surge of excitement course through her veins, knowing what she could do to him. She never felt this way with Harry, this sense of power, the want to arouse him more, pleasure him more. But with Blaise… Ginny moaned softly as Blaise bit into the meeting spot between her neck and shoulder, squeezing her butt and grinding into her all simultaneously. Ginny was in ecstasy. She was in a place she had never been before, on a completely different planet, a different solar system, to where Harry had ever taken her. Ginny's eyes opened with shock when she felt Blaise's hand slip under her bra, his ministrations exactly the same, but now so much more intimate. She hadn't let Harry near her like this in a long time. He was the one to always push her away in public, but then when they were alone he would push her for sex, but she had never given in to him, not once. Eventually she got tired of trying to get close to him in public, and then she got tired of getting close to him all together. Ginny sighed, revelling the sweet touch of her attentive man. Yes, he was really growing on her.


	5. Confessions

"Baby, come here" Blaise said finding Ginny with Luna in a clothing store at Hogsmeade

"Baby, come here" Blaise said finding Ginny with Luna in a clothing store at Hogsmeade. Taking her hands and pulling her out of the shop, Luna following along with Draco.

"Yeah ok" Ginny said sarcastically making Blaise laugh. It had been 4 months since they had started dating, and the pair had gotten very close.

"So where are we going?" Luna asked looking up at Draco, smiling when she saw him already looking at her, blushing a little when he lent into her ear whispering:

"3 broomsticks, there is a band thing or something" his words and warm breath reverberating on her neck, making the girl lick her lips involuntarily.

"Come on Blaise, tell me" Ginny said from where she walked infront of Blaise, his hands over her eyes, before he let them down infront of the building they all knew well. "So, it's the 3 broom sticks, woopie doo" she said sarcastically, making Blaise smile at her playfully and press their foreheads together quickly, pulling her inside and directing her to a wall with a big poster on it.

"Make me sick" Draco whined walking in after the lovey dovey pair, making Luna laugh.

"A Battle of the Bands? Here?" Ginny asked looking at the poster on the wall.

"Yep, each band gets 3 songs, the best 5 go through to the next round." Blaise replied "And there's a sign up board right here" he added passing her a clip board with a list of names on it. Ginny looking down at the board and biting her lip.

"Scared little weasel?" Draco asked from where he stood lent against the bar. Luna punching him in the arm for his comment, making him scowl at her.

"She's not scared. Are you Ginny?" Luna said walking over and putting her arm around Ginny. Who in turn raised her head.

"Of course not, I just don't want to make everyone else look bad" she said with a smirk as she wrote the band name down, making Blaise smile proudly.

"Since when did you get to decide the name of the band?" Gabe asked from where he and Terry sat at the ravenclaw table across from the girls and the slytherins, playing his guitar.

"Since I'm the cutest." Ginny said simply looking at her nails. Making the others laugh.

"always a princess" Terry said affectionately. Ginny kicking him in the shin making him laugh in pain. "It hurts but its funny" he added making the others laugh.

"Anyway, its not like 'The Underrated' is gay or anything, so what's your problem?" Luna asked.

"I wanted to call us the Nympho Mafia" Gabe said in a disappointed tone.

"WHAT??" Ginny and Luna said at the same time pissing themselves laughing, making a few students turn at the commotion. Draco and Blaise included.

"Gabe, you don't get laid enough to be a nymphomaniac." Luna said making Blaise and Draco laugh as well.

"How the bloody hell would you know?" he responded embarrassed.

"You whinge about it enough" Ginny said moving over and sitting in Blaise's lap, where he proceeded to kiss her neck. Gabe looking away mortified.

"So your 'Underrated'"? Blaise asked referring to the band name. Making her giggle.

"Constantly" she replied dramatically making him chuckle and rub her nose with his.

"I hope your not referring to me" he said sweetly making her grin and kiss him on his jaw bone, beneath his ear.

"Your one of the few who don't underrate me" she added in his ear earning her a smile. "Blaise, I really care about you" she added holding his gaze.

"I know" He said "And I feel the same" he added making her smile.

It had been 2 weeks since Ginny had signed the group up for the concert and they had been practicing whenever they had a chance. The Variety performance was on at the 3 broomsticks that afternoon, the place had been magically expanded to allow for the capacity expected to turn out, plenty of Hogwarts students were going, but seeing as it was open for all, Luna and the others invited family. Ginny thought against it, so naturally she was surprised then, when she saw a mass of red hair across the room.

"Oh no!" she said covering her face.

"What?" Blaise asked worried, Luna turning and seeing.

"Ginny your family is here." She added waiving at molly. Blaise and Draco looking over and seeing Molly and Arthur, Bill, the twins and the trio.

"Don't waive them over" Ginny said pulling the other girl down.

"Ow! Fuck! Whats your problem Ginny!" Luna said looking at the other girl. "Oh you didn't invite them" She said laughing at Ginny's face.

"But if you didn't invite them, then who did?" Gabe asked looking at terry who shrugged his shoulders.

"Ronald" Ginny and Luna said at the same time.

"But how did he even find out?" Blaise asked confused.

"Who knows and who cares right now, all I know is that I cant do this infront of them"

"WHAT? Why?" Terry asked confused.

"I…they don't know"

"They don't know what?" Blaise asked.

"That you can sing?" Gabe asked

"That you broke up with Harry?" Luna said

"Or that your with Blaise?" Draco added. Blaise cocking his eyebrow.

"Um, all of the above?" Ginny said making Luna slap her own forehead and for Blaise to visibly tense. "Hey, Its not like that! I'm not embarrassed or anything like that, I just haven't spoken to them at all since I left for school, about anything" she said pleading for him to understand. "Please don't be mad" she added softly looking deeply into his amethyst eyes, Blaise relaxing again and pulling her into a warm hug. "And I don't know if I can sing these words with my mum here, she'll think of me as a scarlet woman" she added making the group laugh.

"Well that's just too bad, cause we didn't do all of this practice for you to go and let us down now." Gabe said selfishly making Luna smack him upside the head, Draco laughing at this, earning a smile from Luna.

"okay, okay" Ginny said waving her hands in defeat. "Who cares what they think anyway" she added jumping up and starting to bounce on the spot to the music. Blaise smirking at her. She looked very cute in her blue and black chequered short shorts, plain white tee and white football socks up to her knees, black converse sneakers completed her look. Luna was dressed similarly army short shorts and a blue shirt. (A/N, think avril lavinge 'girlfriend' video). God he loved having Ginny in his life! She made him so happy all the time, he could no longer picture his future without her in it. Blaise stopped suddenly as realisation hit him. Draco noticing his shocked face nudged him.

"I love her" he said so only draco could hear. His friends smile falling from his face.

"What? No way?" Draco said now as shocked as his friend.

"Whats no way?" Ginny asked happily turning around with a big smile on her face leaning into Blaise, making him smile and just look at her, his emotions overflowing.

"No way I'd ever let you go" he replied to her question making her smile at his sweetness, Blaise running his hand along her face.

"Well you keep treating me this good and I wont ever want to leave" she added making him smile a huge smile, before pulling her in for a mind blowing kiss. "Wow" she added.

"Good luck tonight, though I know your not going to need it." He replied making her smile and nod.

"Thanks babe" she replied giving him a quick kiss. "We better get going, we are on after these guys" she said getting a nod from him and a smile as she walked away with the others. Draco wishing Luna luck, making her grin widely. Blaise laughing at Draco.

"What?" Draco asked grinning.

"Your so transparent" Blaise said with a laugh making Draco shrug.

Ginny and the others all hugged each other tightly, a huge sound of applause signalling the end of the other bands set.

"Ok guys, this is it" Luna said supportively, making them all nod. "Lets just have fun and show them how awesome we are"

"That's right, its all about having a good time, so just relax and the crowd will love it" Ginny added, as they ran out on stage, the girls getting whistles. Luna and Terry picking up a guitar each, gabe on the drums and Ginny standing centre stage ready to sing.

"We're Underatted and this is 4ever" Terry said into the mic before he started to strum on his guitar, the others joining in and Ginny starting to sing.

_Here we are so what you gonna do_

_Do I gotta spell it out for you_

_I can see that you got other plans for tonight_

_But I don't really care_

_Size me up you know I beat the best_

_Tick tock no time to rest_

_Let 'em say what they're gonna say but tonight,_

_I just don't really care_

The crowd moving and bopping all out bouncing when the chorus started and Luna joined in.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you (Yeah, yeah)_

_With you (Yeah yeah)_

Blaise was grinning from ear to ear when Ginny looked over at him.

_Come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last forever_

_Uh-oh_

_I've seen it all I got nothing to prove_

_Come on baby just make your move_

_Follow me let's leave it all behind tonight (Follow me)_

_Like we just don't care_

_Let me take you on the ride of your life_

_That's what I said alright_

_They can say what they wanna say 'cause tonight,_

_I just don't even care_

Ginny chanced a look at her family and was surprised that her mum didn't seem pissed. In fact, she had a smile on her face.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you (Yeah, yeah)_

_With you (Yeah yeah)_

_Come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last forever_

_Uh-oh_

_Let's pretend you're mine_

_(We could just pretend, we could just pretend yeah, yeah)_

_You got what I like_

_You got what I like, I got what you like_

_Oh come on_

_Just one taste and you'll want more_

_So tell me what you're waiting for_

"Bounce" Yelled Terry and all the young people in the crowd, terry, Ginny and Luna started to bounce as the girls sang.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you (Yeah, yeah)_

_With you (Yeah yeah)_

_So come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last forever_

_Yeah... forever..._

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together - together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you_

_(Yeah yeah) - with you, yeah_

_With you (yeah yeah)_

_So come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last forever_

_(uh-oh)_

The crowd bursting into immediate applause and whistles.

"Thankyou" Ginny said sweetly with a small laugh. Before swapping positions with Terry and picking up a guitar and setting some setting on a keyboard.

"This song is Dance floor anthem" Luna said. (by Good Charlotte) As simultaneously she and Gabe started beating on the bass and drums. Ginny bringing in the rhythm guitar; getting a whoop from many, including Blaise and her family, at seeing the girl rock.

_She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
than he gave she's looking for  
_

The crowd hushed as Terry sang, his voice ringing through the 3 broom sticks. Once again no one knew he could sing. Once again he was always underrated.

_  
He calls her up  
He's trippin' on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin' it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care_

Everybody put up your hands  
_**Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
**__feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
__**Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love**__  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
__**Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
**__Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
__**Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love**__  
_

All four singing in the chorus. The crowd jumping and dancing.

_  
He was always giving her attention  
Working hard to buy the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
By most suckers hated  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him_

She calls him up  
She's tripping on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin' home now  
He's tryin' to forget her  
That's how we come with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together  


Draco watching Luna up on stage playing guitar and singing, she was really rocking up there! Just when he thought she couldn't get any hotter to him, she does this. The girl looking over and smiling at him when she notice him watching.

_  
Everybody put up your hands  
__**Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love**_

_feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
__**Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
**__Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
__**Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love**__  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
__**Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love**___

To the beat (x3)  
You got nothing to lose  
Don't be afraid to get down  


Ginny looking over at her family and grinning at Bill who was giving her two thumbs up.

_  
We break up  
It's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
__**It's okay, let it go  
Get out there and find someone**___

It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
You know everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
find a new one  


Ginny spotting Blaise jamming to their music, bouncing around and smiling making her grin from ear to ear.

_  
Everybody put up your hands  
__**Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love**__  
feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
__**Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
**__Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
__**Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love**__  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
__**Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love**_

_Love, Love___

Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good

Once again the crowd went absolutely crazy. No one had thought that terry would sing, the switch in lead singers was a nice surprise and showed the bands versatility. But what happened next shocked everyone.

"Alright, now everyone knows there's nothing like a rock ballad. So lets welcome back Ginny Weasley on lead vocals." Gabe said pointing his drums sticks at her getting a round of applause from the crowd. Ginny changing from an electric to an acoustic guitar, and heading once again for centre stage.

"Thankyou, This is the most recent song I've written and is called speechless" Ginny said (by the veronicas) and as she took her position infront of the microphone she looked over and meet eyes with blaise and started to play and sing.

_Feels like I have always known you _

_And I swear I dreamt about you _

_All those endless nights I was alone _

_It's like I've spent forever searching _

_Now I know that it was worth it_

_With you it feels like I am finally home _

Everyone hushing at Ginny's beautiful voice

_Falling head over heels _

_Thought I knew how it feels _

_But with you it's like the first day of my life _

_'Cuz you leave me speechless when you talk to me _

_You leave me breathless the way you look at me _

_You managed to disarm me, my soul is shining through _

_Can't help but surrender my everything to you _

Blaise truly smiling at her touching words. Knowing she was telling him the way she felt.

_Ohh..._

_I thought I could resist you _

_I thought that I was strong _

_Somehow you were different from what I've known _

_I didn't see you coming _

_You took me by surprise and _

_You stole my heart before I could say no _

Ginny not taking her eyes of Blaise as she belted out her song. People including her family eventually following her gaze to see who she was looking at.

_Falling head over heels _

_Thought I knew how it feels _

_But with you it's like the first day of my life _

_You leave me speechless when you talk to me _

_You leave me breathless the way you look at me _

_You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through _

_I can't help but surrender, oh, my everything to you _

_Oh... Oh..._

_You leave me speechless (the way you smile, the way you touch my face) _

_You leave me breathless (it's something that you do I can't explain) _

_I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name _

_Baby _

Luna joining in singing with Ginny.

_You leave me speechless _

_You leave me breathless (the way you look at me) _

_You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through _

_I can't help but surrender, oh, my everything to you_

_Oh..._

The song coming to an end and everyone in the crowd cheered and applauded. The quarto running off stage.

"That was bloody amazing" Gabe said to the others who all agreed before sharing in a big hug. Heading out to the others. Ginny spotting Blaise, grinning from ear to ear, making her smile and run into his waiting arms.

"You were fantastic!" Blaise said affectionately, hugging her tight and spinning her round making her smile. Blaise keeping her wrapped tight in his arms and kissing her deeply, the pair sharing one of their explosive kisses. Blaise pulling away but keeping her close, using one hand to brush stray hairs from her face and staring at her adoringly.

"I love you Ginny" He said sweetly staring deep into her gorgeous eyes, which showed her initial shock, but total delight.

"Blaise" she said softly, a smile coming to her lips. "I love you too" she said allowing herself to admit that she was completely taken with him. Before leaning in to kiss him again.


End file.
